Restraining Pinkie/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Restraining Pinkie in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins with Tino and Sunset Shimmer) Sunset Shimmer: Ready, Tino? Tino Tonitini: For Italian food, yeah. (They walk toward the bus stop, until Pinkie Pie shows up) Human Pinkie Pie: Hey guys. Tino and Sunset: Hi, Pinkie. Human Pinkie Pie: Where are you going? Tino Tonitini: To an Italian restaurant. Human Pinkie Pie: Oh! Oh! I'l drive! Sunset Shimmer: Um Pinkie, thanks but, we're-- Human Pinkie Pie: Oh, it's my plesher! Now hop on! (to a next scene when Pinkie Pie drive Tino and Sunset to her date, but she going too fast, and she got pull over) Officer: Um, ma, did you know how fast you going? Human Pinkie Pie: Um, 23? Officer: (Sighs) No! You're going 50 miles pre hour! Human Pinkie Pie: Going 50 miles pre hour? Okay! Tino Tonitini: uh, Pinkie- (Than she going fast again) Officer: HEY! GET BACK HERE!!! Sunset Shimmer: Hey! He was about to give you a warning! Human Pinkie Pie: Well, we're going to the Italian place, right? So... I'm taking you guys there! Tino Tonitini: You know that he's going to arrest and... LOOK OUT!!!! (Then they crashed into a house) Sunset Shimmer: Who's house did we crashed into? (Tino looks at a picture of him and Sunset Shimmer) Tino Tonitini: Sunset, you not going to like this but... (gulps) it was our house. Sunset Shimmer: What?! ARRGH!!! I can't believe this!! This is a disaster! Human Pinkie Pie: Come on if you can just- Sunset Shimmer: Get away from me, Pinkie Pie! You screwed this up, now our house is destroyed thanks you! Officer: Ma'am, I'm going to have to give you 2 warnings, this time, no crushing into buildings. Human Pinkie Pie: Okay. Hear that Sunset- Sunset Shimmer: Don't touch me! We're taking the bus this time! Come on, Tino! I'm going to do something but I get to the Italian restaurant! I'll meet you, there. (She storms off to the bus stop) Tino Tonitini: Um, okay? (Then the others show up) Lor McQuarrie: Dude. Human Fluttershy: Oh my. What happened here? Officer: Your friend, crashed her car here. Carver Descartes: Was anyone with her? Officer: A boy and a girl. But they're gone do to her incident. She got really mad. Tish Katsufrakis: That must have been Tino and Sunset Shimmer. Human Applejack: Figures. Human Rarity: Sunset needs time to calm down. Human Rainbow Dash: Beside, what's she going to do with Pinkie Pie? (One hour later. At the Italian restaurant, Human Pinkie Pie and the Others made it to there, as Sunset Shimmer has something to give Pinkie Pie) Sunset Shimmer: Oh, Pinkie Pie. I've got a present for you. Human Pinkie Pie: Present for me! Sunset Shimmer: Now, now. Calm down I should give you to this a long time ago. Human Pinkie Pie: What is it? (Looks at the note) Restraining order. Um... what is that? Sunset Shimmer: Prehaps my lawers should explain. Harry: We are the law offices of Harry, Combover, and Bald! Specializing in restraining order logical law and here to tell one Miss. Pie ... Harry, Combover, & Bald: YOU'VE BEEN SERVED! Human Pinkie Pie: Served? I don't understand. Sunset, what are these guys- she can reach Sunset, she is stopped by Harry and Combover and Bald pushes Sunset further from her Bald: Per paragraph 3 of the restraining order, you may no longer speak to our client a dot circle on the ground with chalk Likewise, you may not come within 15 feet of Miss Shimmer at any time. Any infractions of these statues will result in SERIOUS JAIL TIME! Human Pinkie Pie: Can you make or planning parties during "serious jail time"? Bald: Huh? Shimmer whispers in his ear Sunset Shimmer: And to whispering. Bald: No. Human Pinkie Pie: screams NO! I DON'T WANNA GO! Combover: Well then, follow the guidelines we've explain and you won't have to. Human Pinkie Pie: Uh, sirs? If I can't speak to or get within 15 feet of Sunset, how are we going to get anything done around here? Harry, Combover, and Bald: THAT'S NOT OUR PROBLEM. all fly off. (Pinkie Pie looks at the 15 feet line) Human Pinkie Pie: Hmm. Human Rainbow Dash: I guess that is what she'll do to Pinkie Pie. Sunset Shimmer: Finally. No more Pinkie Pie ruining everything. (Cut to Dr. Facilier, who was spying on them) Dr. Facilier: Ah, so that Pink girl keeps bothering that boy and his girlfriend. But I think I might take Sunset Shimmer's soul as soon as Tino Tonitini is away from her. Then Bowser will be proud of me, and then Tino will be joining the Dazzlings for sure. (Cut back to Tino and Sunset Shimmer) Sunset Shimmer: So Tino, want anything. Tino Tonitini: '''Some Spaghetti and meatballs. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Ok. '''Tino Tonitini: '''Sunset, is this really necessary by putting a restraining order on Pinkie? '''Sunset Shimmer: Yes, cause she sometimes mess things up. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, she does. Sometimes. - - - Human Pinkie Pie: Sorry guys, it's so hard getting a seat at your table without violating this restraining order. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles